


Ideas for a Royal AU

by Stowaway_Macaw



Series: Dream SMP Fic Series [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Just Something Fun, Pets, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), i did this instead of working, ranboo's pets are fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stowaway_Macaw/pseuds/Stowaway_Macaw
Summary: I just wanted to write something with prince Ranboo. This is pretty short and it's less of a fic and more of just me dumping out ideas for an AU like this. Enjoy if you want.
Series: Dream SMP Fic Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144112
Kudos: 87





	Ideas for a Royal AU

The castle was alight with frantic exclamations, and poor Puffy was left to try and deduce what exactly was happening based on what everyone was yelling. Though she had a good guess as to what it could be seeing as it happened so often.

“Ring the bells, send out the messengers! The young prince is missing!” Ah, the young prince. He was more of a handful than he tried to be. In fact, if it were up to him, he wouldn’t need anything from anyone, but the king was stubborn in helping him out. 

Puffy was originally recruited to act as the captain of the royal guard, but she resigned in exchange for looking after the royal family and the adopted young prince. The family themselves were a handful, to say the least. Puffy ran through them all in her head as she casually strolled down the hall, disregarding the general chaos and panic in the castle.

Prince Wilbur was the eldest and the king’s first biological son. He was also deceased. He would’ve been the heir to the throne but his mental state took a plummet and he ended up living the life of a terrorist and losing his life because of it. The family insists that Wilbur’s ghost comes to visit during the night, always followed by the relocation of blue objects from anywhere in the castle or kingdom into the room of whoever may have been troubled that night, even if they can’t see the ghost responsible.

Prince Tommy is the third prince and the king’s second biological son. He was… a handful. He was also close to prince Wilbur before he died. Very loud and very troublesome, he lost his eligibility to the throne when he traveled to another kingdom and acted so out of turn that he started an all-out war. The people were enraged and refused to take him as the crown prince even once he tried to redeem himself and lead them out of the war. Successfully, but he would never hold his title. He spent his days roaming the town with his best friend, Tubbo. Tubbo was actually the king of a fallen kingdom lost to history and was given honorary citizenship by the king once he fled from his fallen kingdom for the sake of his life. The two spend almost every waking second together, but Puffy has taken it upon herself to look after them.

Prince Technoblade is the second prince and the first adopted son of the king. He spent all of his time withing sparring matches until his time to lose his right to the throne came along. It was no secret that he was an anarchist, but it was also no secret that he truly loved his adopted family. So he became the runaway prince and forfeited his citizenship as well as his crown. He was known throughout the lands as a nomad and the best fighter to have graced the earth. Puffy knew though that he didn’t wander far in favor of visiting the castle in secret and recruiting others to his own cause, fully believing in anarchy but wanting to avoid violence as best he could. Rumor has it that he had been treated as a weapon for his fighting abilities so much that he grew to resent it. Why he kept up violence though, Puffy couldn’t know.

King Philza was an interesting case. He was kind, stern, and mindful as a king should be, but much of the kingdom wasn’t happy with his rule. Philza made it a point to keep his power to a minimum and many people wouldn’t know why. Puffy knew though, for it was a little known fact that the king shared opinions with his first adopted son. In other words, the king was an anarchist. Puffy had yet to understand why he didn’t just let the kingdom go and delve straight into anarchy, but she had her suspicions. Based on what he had disclosed to her, she suspected that he was strong-armed into it. Whoever wanted him to lead the country must really have a one-up on him though because if there were ever a clever man, it was King Philza.

Then came the last and most prominent figure as of late. The young Prince Ranboo, the fourth prince and the king’s second adopted son. And the only one eligible for the throne. That was the reason the castle was in a panic. After losing three other candidates to the throne, it made sense that everyone would be protective of the young prince. He was a bit strange, but after the people saw how considerate he was, he became a popular figure practically overnight. So now, it was up to the residents of the castle to keep the secret that prince Ranboo was hardly reliable. They had to paint him as a flawless and princely character when most of the castle knew that the boy not only had memory issues but also that he tended to go into hypnotic states in which he would become suddenly unstable. He was blamed (solely among the castle staff) for several crimes, but there was never a single person who could testify against him, least of all himself with his unstable memory.

Puffy exited the castle and made her way to the garden. Or rather, she made her way to the line of thick foliage directly outside of the garden. She had gained the trust of the young prince and therefore had access to where he went when he felt he couldn’t be in the castle. She pushed her way through three different bushes and was led to a maze of trees, vines, and shrubs. There was obviously a pathway, but it twisted so often that if one didn’t know where they were going, they would definitely get lost. The young prince had gotten lost in here so many times that he had memorized the whole thing. Yes, the young boy with poor memory had memorized the layout of the extremely complex maze. That’s how many times he had escaped to this part of the castle grounds. 

As Puffy navigated the maze, she did her best to not have her hair or coat get caught on the untamed branches of plant life. She knew what had happened to the young prince and just how good he was at disappearing. Knowing him, something happened and he ended up snapping under the pressure. She didn’t blame the poor kid though, he obviously had some things that were holding him back from being himself. And only just recently been adopted into the royal family was definitely a change from his life in the orphanage. 

And lo and behold, as Puffy neared the end of her journey, he began to hear the chatter of parrots and the pant of a dog. Or… it sounded like a dog at least. It was always a fifty-fifty chance for the canine to be a dog or a straight-up wolf. Puffy couldn’t think of anyone else who resembled a stereotypical storybook princess more than the young prince. He had so many pets that the poor castle staff had gotten very used to cleaning hair off of every available surface. He started out bringing stray cats to the castle, but it escalated fairly quickly. He brought a bee on a string once (he let Tubbo look after it until the staff made them set it free) and a mouse that would often crawl around in the silver side of prince Ranboo’s hair where it would blend in. He brought a parrot in once and the next day brought a scarlet macaw with him. That confused everyone since macaws were hardly native to the kingdom. Far from it actually. 

They stopped letting the animals inside when he started doing the impossible when it came to animal taming. He brought in a turtle twice, an enderman twice (which scared the staff so badly that their screams were heard from the other side of the castle), bunnies three times, a group of three giant bears once (technically twice, but Puffy didn’t tell anyone about that since prince Technoblade was present as well), and then the one time when he came strolling up to the castle with at least forty giant wolves tailing him. They growled at anyone who even attempted to approach the young prince. It was worrying, to say the least. He was eventually allowed to keep a small black and white bunny that he liked because he thought it looked like him, and a black cat he named Enderchest. That cat never left his side.

So when Puffy came to the clearing and saw Ranboo’s normal entourage of animals surrounding him along with a tiger that was definitely new, she wasn’t at all surprised. She did keep her distance though in favor of not facing off against the protectiveness of the herd of creatures. 

“Ranboo?” She called him by his name without his title. He had requested before that she do so when they were alone. The young prince looked up but didn’t meet her eyes. She didn’t mind.

“Oh, hi. Sorry, are they all looking for me?”

“Yeah. You’ve caused a real commotion.” Puffy said it so matter of factly that Ranboo had to sigh.

“Eh, go figure. Okay, I’ll head back.”

“Did you want to talk about it?”

“No, I’m actually good. I just wanted some fresh air and figured I could take a few minutes. I am kinda surprised how quickly they noticed I was gone.”

“When did you leave?”

“Well, what time is it?”

“About three in the afternoon.”

“Then thirty minutes ago.” After hearing his answer, Puffy hummed a noise of vague surprise. 

“Oh wow, you’re right, that is fast. But there’s probably a reason they responded so quickly.”

“Huh? Why?” Puffy couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You’re seeing Fundy today, remember? He’s back from his travels.” Ranboo’s eyes suddenly went wide.

“Oh! Oh my goodness, I forgot! Okay, uh, sorry guys gotta go!” He quickly got up and addressed the animals, allowing Enderchest to climb up to their favorite position around Ranboo’s shoulders. Puffy laughed as Ranboo sprinted out of his little natural haven and followed after him, making a mental note to ask him about the tiger later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Will I add anything to this? Probably not. But hey, it's not impossible.


End file.
